1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and particularly to pull-string motor actuated toys.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,072 (Nelson et al.), there is disclosed an amusement devise used to move a supported display object through an erratic path. The amusement device includes a base element in which is disposed a motorized assembly. A support spring is used to interconnect a display object to the motorized assembly in the base element. The support spring has a first end and a second end. The first end of the support spring is coupled to the motorized assembly within the base element, wherein the support spring is caused to move by the vibrating assembly. The remainder of the support spring extends freely from the base element. The display object is coupled to the second end of the support spring. As the display object moves, it causes the support spring to oscillate, thereby causing the display object to move erratically from point to point.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,929 (Nelson et al.) there is disclosed an amusement device used to move a supported display object through an erratic path. The amusement device includes a base element in which is disposed a rotating assembly. The rotating assembly can be battery powered, spring powered or manually powered. A support spring is used to interconnect a display object to the rotating assembly in the base element. The support spring has a first end and a second end. The first end of the support spring is coupled to the rotating assembly within the base element, wherein the support spring is rotated by the rotating assembly. The remainder of the support spring extends freely from the base element. The display object is coupled to the second end of the support spring. As the display object rotates, it causes the support spring to at least partially elongate, thereby causing the display object to move erratically from point to point.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,144 (Williams) there is disclosed a hand-held toy that lights when spun, and which includes a rod, a head attached to, and spins with, the rod, a light source illuminates with movement of, the head, and apparatus associated with the light source, and which is grasped by the hands of a user. The head is either spherically-shaped or a pair of stacked disks. The light source includes a plurality of bulbs that are disposed on the head, a pair of battery interfaces that are in electrical communication with the plurality of bulbs and hold, and electrically communicate with, a pair of batteries, and a centrifugal switch that is electrical communication with the plurality of bulbs, and which closes when the head is spun, and when closed, illuminates the plurality of bulbs so as to allow the plurality of bulbs to illuminate when the head is spun. The apparatus includes a shell that rotatably receives the rod, and which is grasped by one hand of the user, a pull cord that normally winds around the rod and has a handle that is grasped by the other hand of the user, and when the shell is grasped by the one hand of the user, and the handle is grasped and pulled by the other hand of the user, the pull cord unwinds from the rod, which causes the rod to spin, which causes the head to spin, and which causes the light source to illuminate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,073 (Mnatsakanian), there is disclosed a continuous 3 twist, single surface, having threefold symmetry and dynamic properties. It spins with a slight flow of air in the direction of the axes, and when rotated about the axis of symmetry, it acts as a blade, propeller or fan, providing for a multiplicity of utilitarian, educational, entertainment and ornamental uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,423 (Boyle et al.), there is disclosed a toy for producing a three dimensional aesthetically pleasing illuminated image. The toy includes a handle, a light source, a rotary drive mechanism, and a plate-like member having an outer surface at least a portion of which is a holographic diffraction surface. The plate-like member is arranged to be rotated about a longitudinal axis so that light received by the holographic diffraction surface produces an aesthetically pleasing illuminated three-dimensional image. The plate-like member can be mounted so that it moves along the axis with respect to the handle as it is rotated and can include a transparent sphere containing a three dimensional object, e.g., a cartoon character, therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,036 (Wisznia), there is disclosed a one piece spinning toy with markings made of either luminous or fluorescent material. When the toy is spun, it spins at an angle rather than upright, which creates a wobbling effect that causes the markings to generate a clear three-dimensional pattern.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,917 (McCaslin), there is disclosed a light display which rotates in response to command signals in the form of sounds, light beams or the like. The display includes a tube having flexible rod-like members coupled thereto and extending outwardly therefrom with the outer ends of the members being provided with essentially point sources of light which, when the tube rotates, trace out generally continuous lines due to the relatively high speed of rotation of the tube. The tube rotates under the influence of an electric motor which receives command signals for causing rotation of the drive shaft thereof. The drive shaft is either connected directly or by gear-down structure to the tube. One embodiment of the invention utilizes the rod-like members which are flexible glass fibers and a light source is disposed to the outer ends thereof. In another embodiment, the members are tubes having light emitters such as light diodes at their outer ends.
Various toys or amusement devices to create spinning rings of light are commercially available.
While all of the foregoing toys may be suitable for their intended purposes, they all leave something to be desired from the standpoint of the entertainment value that they provide.